The present disclosure relates to a sole structure and a shoe including such a sole structure.
A shoe sole structure of which a length of the sole body in the foot width direction is adjustable by an adjustment mechanism has been known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0188655 proposes a sole structure of this type.
This patent document discloses a sole structure for a shoe, the sole structure including a sole body including upper and lower midsoles, and the adjustment mechanism provided between the upper and lower midsole and capable of adjusting the length of the sole body in the foot width direction of the sole body. In the upper midsole, a plurality of slots extend in the longitudinal direction and pass through the upper midsole in the thickness direction. The slots are arranged at intervals in the foot width direction of the sole body.